<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Nights by arxshe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549121">Cold Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxshe/pseuds/arxshe'>arxshe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, THE LAST TAG IS SO FUNNY PLS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author is touchstarved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxshe/pseuds/arxshe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living together was an option, sleeping together was a choice.</p><p>---</p><p>In which Dream couldn't sleep in his own room to find warmth, he goes to the person in the other room to provide it for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>help i,, can't stop publishing my draft stories i,, i cant do this anymore</p><p>cw: implied nsfw descriptions near the end!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream laid down on the soft fluffy bed, tossing around the sheets unable to sleep. He mumbles in his draught, he looked up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>He places his cold hand on his forehead to feel his also cold sweat, what was happening to him?</p><p> </p><p>The blond licked his dry lips, <em>fuck</em>. His vision swam, everything was blurred, he touched his shoulders, the remaining warmth of his hands coming over him.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a shaky breath as he sat up from his bed. He couldn't sleep and he was going to do something about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>He bit his lip as he debated on doing this. He stood up, sliding in his house slippers as he does so. He walks to the door, opens it and leaves the cold aura of his room.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The warmth of the outside pace of the house swallowed him, he began to relax. The warmth was enough but he couldn't sleep at the hallways of the house.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He looks at the door at the other side. He inhaled the warm, mixed with the cold breeze from outside, air. He turns the knob as his hands almost gave up on him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He sees George, in his bed also having difficulty with sleeping.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He was cuddled up in a bunch of blankets, desperately trying to hug warmth but it seems like it has disappointed him. His head lazily looks at the door, Dream's shadow the only thing he could see.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He walks to the side of the bed, George grumbles. "Dream?" His voice hoarse, making dream shiver. He loved his voice, it was like a drug. Addicting, dangerous. His voice alone pricked him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dream doesn't respond as he feels the blush creeping on his face. George's hands unconsciously slipped to Dream's, cautiously pulling him to the bed.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dream kicked off his slippers to the floor, climbing unto the bed as it deeps as he puts his weight on it. George pushed all of the blankets to the floor as he finds the warmth he was looking for.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dream's breath hitched, a chorus of curses ringing in his head as their faces got close. George's eyes opened, the eyelashes so long and beautifully curved.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dream stared into the brown empery his eyes held, refusing the urge to look at his lips, George beat him to it as he was already looking at Dream's lips.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Can you stay?" The voice was low, the lowest Dream had heard from George. "Of course," He replied, his tone breaking at the high tension set between them.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They fixed their position on the bed, Dream being the one George leans on. There were a ton pillows surrounding them, making everything so comfortable, Dream wanted to melt on the bed.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>George puts his head on Dream's chest, lazily tosses an arm on his waist and a leg to intertwine with his. The amount of warmth, skin contact, everything. They both enjoyed it, <em>loved</em> it. It felt so dangerous to do yet so right.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The aura of George's room changed, it was like the air was pressing them in, caging every warm breeze inside the room.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>George raised his head to face Dream's, he wets his lips as he looks at the man's appearance.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The handful of dirty blond hair so easy to tug and mess up, the soft lips so easy to make swollen, his exposed neck so easy to bruise with tints of pink and purple kisses, his cheeks and jaw so free to deep kisses George desperately wanted to do. He controlled himself, willed himself to stay still.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Dream didn't even notice his own head getting closer to George's as their foreheads touch,</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Do you want this?" Dream asked, so close to his lips as he felt his warm breath among his. George gave a small nod and they got lost in each other's lips.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The feeling was bliss, a key reuniting with it's lock, almost the perfect match. They fit so well it was unbelievable. Dream willed himself to be deeper, allowing the kiss to go deeper.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>As surreal at it was, the kiss stopped. They both look at each other with the softest smiles and continued to cuddle each other to sleep. It was a hit and run in the game of love.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2nd story because the first one I published minutes ago did kinda well :shrug:<br/>Hope you enjoyed !!<br/>Kudos and comment perhaps?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>